PERO NO SOY MALO
by manster kill
Summary: Todos me odia no se porque solo quiero tener un amigo o amiga solo me ve y salen corriendo porque soy un moustro
1. Chapter 1

prologo: Soy Pony Mitad insecto Todos Me Odian José porquecuando me miran salen Corriendo No Se Porque corren

Solo quiero tentar a un amigo o amiga cual que me ayude

**( alguien me dice que es un summary?)**

**Olakease gente son masnter kill este es mi primer fic esperó que les guste(el editorlleno de sangre levantandose ) disculpen ( saca una bazoka y explota) perdon por eso sin mas molestias comencemos**

**molestia: alguien me llama **

**Manster kill: hay no :(**

** Capitulo 1 elcomienzo**

**Las cmc trantando de conseguir su cutie mark como siempre apleeblom se le ocurrió una de conseguier el de deporte scootalo apoyando la idea **

**(Mente de scootalo) así podre sopreder a raindow dash así me va querer ser su hermana**

**apleebloom: creo que jugando a la pelota servira Las tres empezaron jugar con la pelota y scootaloo tiro tan fuerte la pelota que cayo cerca del bosque everfree s**

**(Swieete ble mirando a scootaloo ) **

**Swieetee blee: scotalo ve a buscarlo tu la botaste**

**Scotaloo: vale (adentrándose al bosque )**

**Scotaloo: a ver donde estara (lo ve dentro de un hueco en un árbol)**

**Scotaloo: te encontré ( lo trata de sacar con todas sus fuerzas)**

**Scotaloo vamso sal ( lo saca dando un fuerte enpujon Asia atrás choacando con algo**

**?: auch (siendo golpiado por la protilla)**

**Scotaloo: perdón señor es que queria sacar mi pelo( no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio al pony o mejor dicho)**

**FIN **

**COMO ME GUSTA EL SUSPENSO OK DES PUES DE ESCAPARME DE MOLESTIA ESPERO QUE QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO RECUERDEN LES A HABLADO MASNTER KILL Y LES DESEO BUENAS NOCHES ( DEJEN RIEWEN ) ( NO SE COMO SE ESCRIBE) ok cual cual**

...


	2. Chapter 2

Que paso que paso que vamos perdió si repetí el capitulo que no me acomnstubro a botones de fanfiction al menos ya que empieze el capitulo 2 ( es atrapado por una aura mágica

Molestia: ahora no se te escapas de mi

Manster kill(help me ) siendo llevando a un cuarto oscuro

Scootalo tenia miedo quiso correr pero no podía el miedo y cuando el monstruo le acerco a ella

?. Hola estas bien porfavor no els digas a los demas que esoty aquí

Scootalo: ( confundida)

?. Es que todo pony que me ve sale corriendo por mi apariencia me lo propetes

scootalo. : no se si puedo confiar en ti

?. es que( no pudo terminar cuando estornudo traformose en ella)

Scootalo: wow puede hacer es sorprendente

?.gracias transformarse de nuevo el que era antes

Scootalo: por cierto como te llamas

Dark: dark

Scootalo : te tengo una pregunta que tipo de pony eres

Dark: soy chageling ( soprendente verdad)

Scootalo: wow que es un cha ( no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una voz)

Apleeblomm y apleejack: scootalo

Scootalo: me tengo que ir (cuando volteo al donde estaba dark ya estaba)

Apleebloom: ahí estas donde estabas

Apleejack : si apleebloom me dijo que fui este a buscar la pelota

Scootalo : mejor vayamonos a casa tengo sueño y esta atardeciendo

( se van las 3 juntas a casa)

Mientras tanto con dark

Dark : que raro que esa protillad no gritara me alegro así no tendré problemas

Dark divisa una casa con un puente para pasar un río

Dark pudo ver como una pegado amarilla con una crins de color rosa como alimentaba a unos animalitos

Dark escondiendose detrás de un árbol

Dark: que hago si ella me ve seguramente alertara a los demás

Fluttershy escucho algo detrás de ese árbol

Fluttershy : seguramente aun pobre animalito ahí mejor el ayudo

Fluttershy acercándose al árbol donde estaba dark ambos voltiaron al mismo para encontrase cara

Dark : hola

Fluttershy: ahhhhhh( gritando y se desmaya)

Dark : ahora que hice mejor la llevo así cuarto en la casa ( ni se le ocurran poner musica romantica)

Llevándola en los brazzor sin saber que las 5 yeguas harían una pijamada en la casa de fluttershy

(Entrando en la casa )

Dark: vale ya esta mejor me voy an( no pudo terminar cuando sintió una puerta cerrándose

Dark : debes estar bromeando

Rarity: fluttershy cariño ya llegamos para hacer la pijama

Fluttershy despertándose

Dark encondiendose debajo de la cama

Fluttershy : oh al piyamada ya voy

Dark:(tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí

Fluttershy ya estaba jugando abajo con sus amigas

Dark baja las escaleras lentamente y tropieza en la mitad de la escalera y cae y sorprendiedo las manes six

Las 6 yeguas es poción de batalla

dark: esperen ( fue en ese entonces cuando raindow dash trato de pegarle pero algo paso

El chageling esquivo el atacke y despues fue atrapado por una aura morada propediente de

Twilights sparkle

Ts(twilights sparkle): a ver chageling que haces acá

Dark : yo solo ( no pudo terminar cuando fue nokeado )

Fin del capitulon2

Saliendo arrastras no me preguntes de como me salí de esa

Espero que les alla gustado( se escucha una voz que dice)

Pikamena: cupcake

Mansterkill : coño de la madreeeeee


	3. chapter 3

Osea boludo como estas el anterior fue un karaoke parodia y aquí el verdadero capitulo 3

Hentai ka en : en capitulo mas sexy de la historia

Manster kill: ya vete poeta

Capitulo 3

Dark despertándose en medio de una de una jaula rodeado de gente y una alicornio de color blanco crins de color arco iris y una cutier mark con forma de sol

Princesa celestia : orden orden hoy en día estamos aquí por un chageling que entro en nuestra zona

Dark: espere no es lo cree

Princesa celestia: vaya que eso cree o de que usted chageling entre en ponyville

Dark: y que prueba que hice de malo

Princesa celestia: e mm en consumir el amor

Dark : enserio hay alguien aquí es victima de eso

Princesa celestia : ... Callese el que tiene que hablar por usted es el abogado

Dark : ni tengo abogado (demmmmmm)

Princesa celestia: ( ahora que hago me cago espera ya se ) usted sera libre

Dark: wow enserio

Celestia: si con una condición usted sera super visado por la mane six

Dark : y quienes son

Celestia: el que esta detrás de tri

Dark:( volteandoy viendo la grupo de ponis que dejaron en snock )Es enserio hay por favor

Pikie: ok chageling estarás debajo de supervision de pikie

Celestia: si consigues 6 días y 5 noches con la supervisión de las mane six y si causas una mala accion estará seporvida en carcel vale

Dark : vale ( me pregunto quien me sepurvisara primero espero que sea la pegaso amarilla ella es tan linda espera en que estoy pensando)

Celestia :(dando una lista de a quien le toca a quien )

Dark : vale ( leyendo al lista)

( para la curiosidad del lector)

1: apleejack

2: rarity

3:pinkie pie

4: raindow dash

5:twilights sparkle ( ts)

6:flutershy

( adelantando el tiempo)

Dark llegando a una granja de manzanas

Dark: wow( mirando sorprendido el lugar)

Apleejack :vas a dormir en el granero chageling

Dark: vaya que este día sera interesante

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado si quieres leer mas de mis fic vayan a mi perfil

Si eres fan de vive nights at freedy tengo un fic de eso en mi perfil se llama EL ANIMATRONIC RARO

ESTONCES CHAO CHAO


	4. Chapter 4

FUS DOH FAAAAA EMM HOLA SOY YO MANSTER KILL ME ESTRAÑARON VERDAD ;W;

AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE NO SOY MALO SI MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS

CAPITULO: LA PESADILLA

UN DIA NORMAL EN PONYVILLE DONDE LOS WEONES SE COMIAN PALOMAS ,DONDE PONYS SON ACOSADOS POR MOLESTIA , Y OTROS QUE TIENES MOMENTOS PLACENTEROS .

Raindow dash estaba al frente de dark el chageling

Dark: raindow que te pasa( levantándose del suelo)

Raindow: que me pasa estabas a punto de lastimara scotaloo( apuntado con su pezuña a scotaloo)

Scotaloo:( acercándose a raindow ) dash solo me estaba saludando solo

Raindow dash: si claro te iba morder con sus afilados dientes( acercándose timidamente a dark)

Dark: espera mira puedo esplicarlo ( fue golpiado brutalmente por raindow dash que lo dejo nockeado)

Twilight: raindow dash que isiste esta vez (acercandose a dark ) mira celestia nos dijo que lo tendramos vigilado ok no golpiarlo.

Raindow: ok .

Mientras tanto en el sueño de dark

Dark se encontraba en un espacio infinito de oscuridad

Dark: en donde estoy( viendo en lugar a otro para encotral algo)

De repente se escucha una canción era asi twinkle twinkle litlle estar( esa de edad space)

Dark: mama (acercándose mas al canción ) mama eres tu ( corriendo hacia luz ) mama no me dejes solo

Ahí cuando dark mas se acercaba a la canción mas oscuro se ponía a llegar pudo ver un arbusto

Dark:: pero que ( saco el arbusto para encontrarse con un pueblo en llamas pudo ver grifones volando con sus hijos ponys corriendo de un lugar atros )

Guardia dorado: maten a todos y ni dejen ni uno vivo sacando un arco y flechas

Dark: espera que ( pudo ver un punto rojo que avanzaba al bosque ) pero que es eso ( corrió Asia la luz para encontrarse con una grifón que llevaba cargando algo )

Grifón: hijo tranquilo estaras bien aquí (dejándolo en una carrosa de manzanas) tranquilo estaré contigo toma( entregándole un collar )

Para que me recuerdes te están are dark (dándole un beso en la frente )

Dark: pero que

La grifón dejo su hijo en el carros a y se fue corriendo para salí atraer la atención de los guardias

Dark :(acercándose al carro para ver al bebe) espera soy yo ( viéndose asi mismo en el carro )

Twilight: dark estas ahí dark

Dark: pero que sucedio( tocándose la cabeza )

Twilight:tranquilo solo te golpiaste porque alguien ( mirando fijamente a raindow dash) te golpio

Dark: ok en quiero de cansar u vale

Twilight: vale ( saliendo del cuarto junto con raindow dash)

Raindow: pero que haces porque lo cuidas

Twilight: es porque celestia dijo que lo supervisaramos y listo vale y quieros que te vallas

Raindow: pero ah ( hiendose volando por la ventana )

Twilight: ademas me de mas tiempo para imvestigar mas sobre los chagelings ( sacando una pluma y un papel)

Y fin de historia espero que les allá gustado y pero antes de irme quiero ser algo ( va donde su computadora busca el fic de !MOCOSAS METICHES! ( FNAF)Y mete su cabeza

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DONDE SABE DONDE NOZOMI VIENDO ALGO EN SU TABLET CUANDO DEREPENTE SALE LA CABEZA DE MANSTER KILL

Nozomi: pero q( no pudo terminar porque)

Manster kill: en hola y FUS DOH FAAAAAAAAAAA(SACA VOLANDO A NOZOMI)

SACANDO SU CABEZA DE SU COMPUTADORA ( PONGA MUSICA DEL TROL AQUI)

SI ENTOCES CHAO CHAO


	5. Chapter 5

HOLAAAA ME EXTRAÑARON VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA UN POCO DE AMOH :3

**CAPITULO : DARK VS GILDA o amoh?**

**UNA DIA NORMAL EN PONYVILLE ,**

**BUENO NO TAN NORMAL POR QUE CADA VEZ HAY MOUNSTROS QUE ATACAN CADA 24 HORAS .**

**DARK ESTABA LEVANTANDOSE DE SU CAMA PERO AL VER ALREDEREDOR .**

PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUI **- VIENDO VARIOS DIPOSITIVOS EN TODA LA HABITACION Y ESTABAN CONECTADOS ASU CUERPO.**

vaya por fin despertaste, tranquilo es solo por tu bien **- abriendo la puerta y viendo al paciente ( mejor dicho el experimento)**

en verdad me ayudas?- **dudando de ella .**

si te estoy ayudand ( no pudo terminar porque un grifon atraveso la pared destruyendo casi toda la habitación )

pero que - _**viendo al grifon que atravesó la pared**_ .

oye tu ( viendo a la pony morada) sabes donde esta un tal dark

espera para que lo quieres gilda -** viendo a la grifón. **

solo dime donde esta -** mirándola con ojos asesinos.**

Ok esta en esa camilla -** apuntando adonde estaba dark.**

**Pero no estaba .**

pero que rayos -** viendo donde solía estar dark.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar **

CORRE PERRA CORREEEEEEEE ( SE DECIA ASI MISMO UNA Y OTRA VEZ),

POR QUE YA LLEGO A UN LUGAR Y YA ME EMPIEZAN A GOLPEARME.

ESPERA RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJO TU PADRE DARK

** FACLJACK**( NOSE COMO SE ESCRIBIA)

PADRE DE DARK: HIJO ERES TONTO COMO UNA PIEDRA Y FEO COMO UNA AFLASMEBIA

SI QUIERES BAJAR TE SUBES.

**FIN DEL FACLJACK**

TONTOS PROBLEMAS DE LA NIÑES -** HACIENDOSE UN CARA DE ENSERIO.**

**Mientras gilda se dirigía rápidamente a dark pero sus alas se ROMPEN **

**( por una razón desconocida, el trolface)**

** Gilda rapidamente cayo justo sobre dark estandoen una pocicion un poco sexual? ( WTF)**

**DARK Y GILDA ESTABA BESANDOSE ``ACCIDENTALMENTE`` ( ENTRE COMIÑAS)**

**Y NIFFFFFF( al reves)**

**TRATRE DE MEJORAR ME FORMAR DE ESCRIBIR Y DIGANME SI MEJORE O NO ;3;**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola volvi em despues de mil años luz em empezomos el capitulo anterior lno lo quiese hacer asi que perdi una apuesta con mi hermana y cage la historia verdad

Explicare un poco de como es mi lectura

Lo negro **a **es una accion comox cayo meteorito eso tipos de cosas

Los entraparentesis () es una accion de la misma persona o pensamiento

y con las mayusculas (A) es la narracion del narrador

Seguramente ahi me pondrar entender la historia( eso creo)

Capitulo : enserio !_!

En ponyville era normal pero anoser, que una grifon rompio casi todo pueblo ( gilda de mierda).

Nuestro querido y maltratado changeling estaba besandose ( accidentalmente enserio ).

Dark :( estaba besando a una grifon y tambien que queria golpear , pero porque tenia que pasar a mi . )

(claro el pinche wueon que todos odia ) .

** gilda abrio los ojos para ver algo que la enojo **( bastante) .

Gilda: pero que ases ( alejandose del changeling )porque me estabas besandome au ( sistiendo un tremendo dolor en su ala ,)

(SE ME OLVIDO CUAL ERA XD)

Dark: espera puedo esplicarlo ( cubriendose la cabeza con sus cascos).

GILDA ESTABA A PUNTO DE GOLPEAR A DARK PERO FUE INTERRURPIDA POR UNA PEQUEÑA PEGASO

Scootalo : Espera no le hagas daños porfavor el es mi amigo ( con cara tierna)

PERO GILDA NO LE HISO CASO ENTOSES LA EMPUJOS FUERTEMENTE A UNA PARED DE UNA CASA

gilda: eso te pasa por meterte gallina ( caminando lentamente al chageling pero )

**el chageling tenia un haura roja alrededor y sus ojos ya no eran azul claro eran rojos oscuros**

Dark: no le hagas daño a scootalo ( en sus brazo izquierdo se estaba sangrando sacando derepente 3 tentaculos muy filosos y quien sabe donde :I)

GILDA SENTIA UN POCO DE MIEDO AL VER LA LOS TENTACULOS PERO NO LE IMPORTABA QUERIA LA RECOMPENSA DE 1.000.000 DE BITS POR EL CHAGELING

gilda: No te tengo miedo mosntruo ( lazandose sobre el )

Dark: yo no soy un monstruo !

Y fin

Tengo que agradecer a los que me apoyan y por cierto no le copie a nadie ni siquiera encontre un fic de este tipo ( chageling incluidos)

Porcierto mei hermana me hiso una apuesta que era quien se comia mas enpanadas y yo perdi entonces me obligo lo del capitulo anterior (imz sorry


	7. Chapter 7

que paso gente su amigho masnter kill bueno despues de tanto tiempo

Volvi perras pero aqui un pequeño aviso ustedes decidiran en que especie sera el nuevo oc como por ejemplo

( unicornio ,pony terrestre ,pegaso ) si mas empezomos

Capitulo : el regreso de la reina chageling y rey sombra

DARK ESTABA PELEANDO CONTRA GILDA CON UNA TRASFORMACIO

QUE PUEDE JODER A REY SOMBRA EN MENOS DE 5 SEGUNDO

gilda : ( medio adolorida ) no importa cuanto daño me hagas siguere luchado **- se decia asi misma**

Dark : ( en su forma mutante) con que quieres resistir eh ja e luchado contra ratas como tu da igual acabaremos con esto ya ( acercandose rapidamente ) es hora de morir

Gilda: con que pero nunc ( pero nu pudo terminar cuando sintio un tremendo dolor en le pecho dark lo habia atravesado con sus 3 tentaculos en todo el cuerpo )

Dark: esto te pasa por tratar de golpiarme ( empujandola a una pared y golpiarla en toda la cara) es por scootalo ( sujetandola del cuellon) y esto ... por puta

Gilda: espera por favor no me mates ( escupiendo sangre) are lo que sea

Dark: lo que sea lo tomare em lo tomare en cuenta ( bajando a gilda trayendo un botiquin dark es love dark es life sone homosexual verdad )

Miestra todo el pueblo lo miraba con terror y miedo

Scootalo se estaba acercando a dark y pregutandole

Scootalo: pero que haces pense que la ibas a matar ( mirando a aquel chageling)

Dark: claro que no lo voy matar scootalo solo la dejare vivir ademas me prometio que ella haria lo que sea ( levantando ambas cejas)

Mientras en otra parte

Raidow dash: cuanta veces tengo que decirle que yo no soy lesbiana

Apleejack: a ver compruebalo

Bic mac : em le puedo ayudar en eso

'-' WTF

Mientras con gilda y dark

Dark : esta me( pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo )

Pero rayos

Vieron en le cielo unos puntos negro que se derijian al pueblo

Todo los ponis estaban viendo arriba y vieron a muchos chageling pero estos emanaban un aura oscura y morada

Dark , gilda y scotaloo : pero que es eso

El pueblo estaba siendo encerrados en un domo oscuro

Chageling capitan : listo como usted lo ordeno ( hablado con alguien un una esfera de cristal

?: vaya bien ello muy pronto equetria sera nuestra y tu amigo creo que recipbiras un regalo

Chageling capitan : estoy orgulloso de mi puesto señor

?: ok adios

Chageling capitan : adios rey sombra

Y fin

Espero que le aya gustado y la creo que me estiy quedando sin ideas si quierem me manda sus idead por mensaje privado para los siguente capitulo

Chao manster kill


	8. Chapter 8

Un pequeño aviso dejare de subir capitu por un tiempo pero are otros fic unos son ask de pregutas sobre personajes de mlp y de mi oc (talvez) y otros fic random

Pero lo sientio ademas tuve un pequeño problema es que a mi hermana tu que ponerle un yeso en los 2 dos brazos y pierna

Y tengo que estar atendiodola cada rato las 24 horas del dia es un infierno pero tranquilos volvere a subir y mejorado por cierto un avertencia

Leer los nuevos fic te ara un crecimiento de pezones XD

PERDIDA DE MEMORIA VER A TU ABUELITA CON BIKINI EN LA FRENTE Y HASTA PUEDES MORIR

Y LEA CON SU PROPIO CUIDADO Y EN QUE PAZ DECANSE SJXBWJSLXOD

IM ` SORRY


End file.
